Meet Again EX Version
by Illuminet
Summary: Short story based on the conversation scene from the game between Overlord Salome and Overlord Zetta after Overlord Alexander's defeat. It's not exactly word for word, unfortunately...[COMPLETE]


Meet Again -EX Version-

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The cast of characters from Makai Kingdom : Chronicles Of The Sacred Tome don't belong to me. They are the rightful property of N.I.S (Nippon Ichi Software) America.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought

:MK:CST:

"No way...how could I lose to someone whose Mana energy is depleting?"

The brash youth of an Overlord, Alexander, claimed through clenched teeth as he kneeled in defeat on the narrow bridge of the stone structure that was "supposedly" where his fight with his life long rival, Zetta, should have been.

"Get over it. Even if I'm losing Mana, that doesn't mean you'll be instantly on my level of power anytime soon. Go home, boy."

The female Overlord said to him, arms crossed in seriousness, daring him to defy her and try and get to the former Overlord turned book behind her. Alexander glared at her.

"Damn your interference."

He said curtly. To think he could be beaten by a woman who used be an ordinary human in her former life. It left a disgusting taste in his mouth but it was as she said, he was below her in terms of power. Still, he let himself bow out gracefully enough. To live and fight another day...assuming Zetta hadn't kicked the bucket because of the death curse placed upon him by "The One" by then. In a small display of lightning fire works, Alexander was gone from the scene.

"That was my battle, Salome. There was no need to..."

Before the book could continue saying anything more, he saw her put a delicate hand to cover her mouth. The action did not halt the flow of blood to seep through her fingers and smatter against the stone floor. Any lectures he planned to assault her with were instantly thrown out of the window as he floated towards her. She brought her other arm out to stop him from advancing.

"Don't..."

She muttered out weakly.

"But, you bleeding..."

His words brought a smile to her lips, though he obviously didn't see it with her back towards him. It was probably just her imagination, but his voice seemed to hold the ever so slightest hint of concern in it's tone. Such moments where he acted anything other than being a "Bad-Ass Freaking Overlord" were few and far between if ever. It was a shame that the circumstances couldn't have been better, or she could revel in the giddy feeling a lot longer. Reality was always a bitch, though.

"This is nothing."

She said evenly to him, feeling his pupil-less eyes bore into her back.

"Stupid woman! Were you trying to get yourself killed? In the state that your in, your only hurting yourself by straining. Your lucky all my teachings those years ago allowed you to beat Alex unscathed, or you would have been even worse."

Well, his arrogance had returned, but she expected it as always. Even as a book, his personality was still at it's core state of being, though it was obvious that since becoming the Sacred Tome, his mind was altered. In a minuscule amount, but she knew him long enough to see the difference first hand. But it would never be enough to hear those long awaited three words to escape his lips. His demonic nature prevented him from showing signs to be considered a weakness. She sighed.

"I don't have much longer anyway."

She said truthfully to him. Yes, it would only be a short amount of time before her life ended...again. She had been frightened of death in her human life until she came here to where the Netherworlds were situated, the afterlife. She had once more became frightened of death for a while since no afterlife existed after death in the Netherworld Zetta had become the sole reason she did not fear death any longer.

"Do you love me, Zetta?"

She asked again, despite already knowing what his answer, or lack of, would be. Silence reigned between them, him because his nature forbade him to do such a thing, and her always waiting patiently and holding on to the small glimmer of hope that he would never give to her. A sad smile crossed her lips.

"Heh...I knew you wouldn't answer me."

She said finally. She turned towards him, another question on her mind she wanted answered, and knew he could deliver a vocal response to.

"Zetta...when you first became the strongest Overlord...what did it feel like?"

She asked. His brow arched slightly.

"That's not important..."

He replied, but she interrupted, wanting him to give her a straight and honest answer. There was something she wanted to confirm, but only he could do the confirming.

"Please...tell me what it felt like."

She told him firmly. He remained silent for a little while longer, before speaking again.

"...it felt good. No, it felt beyond great. To have accomplished my life long dream...I don't think I'll ever be able to feel it again...the immense elation at fulfilling such a desire after so much time was spent trying to achieve it."

His joyous expression was enough for her to picture him in his original body, chest swelling with pride and a genuine overjoyed grin plastering on his face from his mighty accomplishment.

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

She said, her lips upturning to a happy smile. This was a moment she lived for. His ambitious mind would always make him too dense to realize that it was her who helped him to become the strongest. That she let herself become ill in order to shed her own Mana energy and give it to him so he could have his wish. Even if all he left her was heartache, her love for him was so great that her own pain meant nothing as long as he was happy. His happiness was her happiness. The two looked at each other thoughtfully for a few good long moments before she decided to ask one more thing.

"...can you do me a favor?"

She spoke out softly. He didn't hesitate to reply.

"What?"

He asked.

"Zetta..."

She said his name in a low seductive manner, her most beautiful smile on her face. Her crimson eyes radiated brilliantly with her love for him, piercing into his own hollow gaze that he could barely hold his own gaze to her's.

"...will you marry me?"

She said, holding out a hand and proposing to him. His face made a variety of gestures, most notably shock and anger. His mouth opened up and closed several times, though not a single word got past his lips. He finally clamped his mouth shut all together, opting for looking at her as if she completely lost her mind. She could see something however, the barest hint of a blush on his cheeks that were barely prominent despite being a red book. She continued to watch as he simply turned his back to her, and hovered away from the scene, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She lowered her head sadly.

'So...I really am destined to die alone it seems...but if I am to die in complete contentment...Zetta, I want you to be the one to do it...but there's no way you'd do it on a whim...I saw the hesitation in your eyes for that brief flickering moment...in many ways you've become colder since I left you and yet you've also gained a pinch of warmness within that was never there before...'

She teleported away from this Netherworld Alex created to become a part of Zetta's, heading back to her own original Netherworld. So much Mana had been abstracted to assist Zetta in his goal to achieve his place as the most powerful Overlord, that the once beautiful world had lost practically everything and was now on the brink of total lifelessness. She made her way up to small cathedral at the top of the highest mountain on her Netherworld, where on an alter lay a silky white wedding dress, designed to closely resemble the ones of her former human culture. She grasped the long garment to her chest. She knew exactly what to do to make him want to end her life. The plan would be near perfect. First the other Overlords would have to leave, and she was sure the enigmatic yet trustworthy Trenia could help in that endeavor, then things could be set into motion. She could manipulate Zetta over to her Netherworld easily if she threatened to destroy his newly constructed Netherworld, giving him no alternative but to kill her. And then...

'Zetta...I don't want you to end up like Babylon. I can only hope that after you kill me, the rest of my Mana that I leave you will be strong enough for you to counteract The One's curse without completely losing everything again...I just wish this event didn't have to be screwed up so badly that it could be a real and actual happy wedding for the both of us...'

She willed her Netherworld to begin steadily moving closer towards Zetta's Netherworld. But before anyone would know what happened, she'd speak to Trenia of course and have her disperse the rest of the Overlords back to their own worlds before Zetta returned. The annoying sting of tears blurred her vision, but she did not let them fall as she held the wedding dress tighter to her body.

"I'm coming for you, my beloved Overlord Zetta..."

-END-

Note: Just an interpretation of Salome's side later on in the game. As readers will probably figure from the dialogues, I'm working strictly off my memory, and because it ain't that good, I'm guaranteeing that much of this will only look slightly familiar. I tried to get the gist of everything anyway. Plus, I'm sorry for any OOCness occurring within as well. I still hope this story is decent at the very least. I finally beat the game, but got the Pram ending or so I think it's called, rather than the normal ending( I apparently can't kill too many of my allies, even by accident or for the greater good of the stage...). That fight wasn't easy without the help of an internet posted guide and a lot of severe level building, however. Somehow I made it through and got a Lv. 1 Pram phantom double for all my troubles, which is kind of cool(now I can try using her in new game plus mode). Also, I wanted to ask Bella a couple of questions about the drama cds and novels for the game. First, how you obtained them, and second, if there are any sites out there that you might know that have their content translated in English(can't read or understand Japanese, which I'm assuming these products are in). Simply for the sake of researching deeper into the Makai Kingdom universe so I can create better stories from the more expanded knowledge I can obtain. Of course, as you stated in your review for my previous story, it's still new and not even common knowledge, so I don't expect there to be much of anything out there quite yet. Anyway, if your reading this, just let me know the good or bad news.

_-Illuminet_


End file.
